In a known manner, an electrical harness comprises several conductor elements which are maintained against one another in a braided sheath. Each harness must be maintained in position over the entire length thereof so as to not interfere with other elements.
This constraint is essential in the area of certain confined zones of an aircraft such as, for example, a pylon which ensures the connection between an engine and the remainder of the aircraft. The pylon must ensure, not only the mechanical recovery of the forces but also enable the routing of numerous fluid conduits such as kerosene, for example, and numerous electrical cables grouped together in the form of a harness such as, for example, a harness grouping together power supply cables which supply the aircraft with electrical energy, or harnesses for communication cables for transmitting commands or signals between the engine and the remainder of the aircraft.
To ensure the different harnesses are maintained along a given position, attachment devices are used and distributed along the path of the harnesses.